At What Price?
by Niphuria
Summary: Alice is going to give Ilosovic Stayne her virginity and do her best to please him.  He also wants to please her and secretly hopes she'll stay with him.  Will she?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Alice is going to give Ilosovic Stayne her virginity and do her best to please him. He also wants to please her and secretly hopes she'll stay with him. Will she?

**At What Price?**

Alice lay back on the large bed with the lush red velvet coverlet. She was beneath a black satin sheet and on top of a black satin-covered mattress. Even the pillow covering was black. She was naked and the coolness of the sheet covering her trembling body felt strangely soothing despite her current circumstance. The blackness of the fabrics she lay upon made her feel even more exposed. Her skin was so pale that she knew the Knave would see her more clearly than she would ever have anticipated.

Alice had never thought that her first time would be with Ilosovic Stayne and that she would be willing, and even eager, to please him. But she was frightened. She was inexperienced. What if she failed to please him? She wanted so badly to please him! She needed to! But she had never lay with a man before. What was she to do? She knew so very little of the matters between men and women.

Stayne had caressed her cheek and given her the Pishalver she had requested. She had admitted to him that she was not her proper size and she felt uncomfortable being so large. Ilosovic Stayne had told her that he enjoyed largeness, but when she had admitted that she was not normally so large he had granted her wish to return to her normal size. He stroked her hair and assured her that he found her no less attractive. And then he told her he would give her time. She could lay in his bed for awhile and calm herself before he came to her. He whispered to her that she was beautiful and that she was honouring him beyond measure. She dropped her gaze and replied that she knew nothing of such intimate matters but that she was eager to please him. He removed his gloves and caressed her cheeks.

"Don't fear, my beautiful...Alice. Yes, I know who you are. But don't worry, I won't betray that secret. And don't fear me, my lovely."

Alice had gazed into his eye, surprised at the tenderness she saw there. "But, if I don't know what to do..."

"Shhh...don't fear. You are beautiful and sweet and I promise you that I will please you as much as you please me. Calm your fears. You have no need to worry. I give you my word."

Alice sighed now. He was so handsome, the Knave was. He was so charming and when he had kissed her it was surprisingly tender. His tenderness belied his usual appearance of ever-present menace.

Suddenly the bedroom doors opened and the Knave himself entered the room. He closed the doors and locked them. He smiled reassuringly at the trembling young woman beneath the sheet and coverlet.

"I said you don't need to fear me, my lovely. You aren't truly frightened, are you, Alice?" He did not approach her.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am. A little. I can't help it."

He smiled. "I know, Alice. I understand. And I promise I'll be gentle with you. I want you to enjoy this. I want this to be special for you. I don't want you to ever forget or regret it."

Alice swallowed nervously but then gathered her Muchness and smiled. "Very well. But you will have to...show me. Will you do that, Ilosovic?"

The Knave closed his eye in bliss at the sound of his name issuing from that lush and lovely mouth of hers. Her voice was low and husky, and slightly breathless. It reminded him of a morning breeze on a pleasant Spring day. And she had pronounced his name perfectly. It was exquisite!

He opened his eye and began to slowly disrobe, allowing the young blonde beauty to watch and study him. Stayne had no illusions about his physique. It was perfect. He was well-muscled and had few unsightly scars, surprisingly. For all his battles, the scars were mostly smooth and had healed well. Save for his eye, of course. He was so large that he was the one who nearly always dealt the damage and the killing blows. His height was impressive and unmatched by any man he had ever fought.

However, that did not mean that he relied on his height. His skill with weaponry was widely known and admired. And feared. And every woman he had ever lain with had unabashedly admired his body and enjoyed his wide arsenal of erotic skills. Now, his beloved Alice would benefit from those skills. And perhaps if she enjoyed him as much as he would her, perhaps she would... No. Better not to worry about that now. Just enjoy the moment, he told himself. Enjoy every moment with her. Every precious moment.

He finally approached Alice and slowly drew the sheet and coverlet back. And gasped. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined! Alice, his sweet and lovely Alice, averted her gaze and blushed from her cheeks down to her lovely ripe breasts. Her nipples were already hard and were just begging to be sweetly tormented. The lovely creature shyly covered her sex with her delicate little hands and he smiled.

"Oh, sweet Alice, no need to be so shy! You are lovely! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He was not lying to her.

Alice raised her wide-eyed gaze to his. "Really? Do...do you mean that?"

Stayne smiled gently. "I do. Now just try and relax." He slid into the bed and to her side.

Alice flushed again and this time felt the heat. She knew she was more pink than ever, but she couldn't help herself. He was handsome and very well built. She had never thought of herself as beautiful, but he clearly did. And somehow that boosted her confidence. A little. She tentatively placed a hand on his broad chest and as she pressed down felt the wiry dark hairs under her palm. Fascinated, she rubbed small circles on his chest and Stayne leaned his head back and groaned, letting her do as she would.

Alice was emboldened. She ran her palm over his tiny nipples and they hardened instantly at her touch.

Next she trailed her hand lower, moving ever closer to that place where she hadn't dared to look. How she had managed to keep her curiosity in check while he was undressing baffled her. She had managed to fix her gaze on his impressive chest and limbs, but had managed to avoid his manhood. The very thought of it frightened it.

She was partially aroused, yet still afraid. Stayne seemed to understand. He gently took her hand in his and guided it to his long, hard shaft. Alice gasped. It was so...huge! Would it really fit inside her? She stroked it and felt a tiny drop of...seed on the very tip. Stayne groaned and was obviously pleased at her attentions. She began to grow moist between her thighs and she was surprised. Was this desire? Was this what Margaret had begun to whisper to her about before covering her mouth to stifle uncontrollable giggling and then had retreated to her room.

This must have been what Margaret meant by a woman experiencing strong sensations of desire before her man claimed her for his own.

Stayne smiled. "Alice? I smell you, you know."

"You...you do?" She was suddenly embarrassed. She tried to close her legs but the Knave inserted his hand between them, very close to her sex.

"No, my beautiful Alice. Don't hide from me. You smell delicious. Will you let me...taste of you?"

"T...taste?"

He smiled gently. "Yes, taste. I promise you that you'll like it. But first, let me taste these..."

And he cupped and squeezed one of her rounded and suddenly sensitive breasts while he leaned over and laved his tongue across the other. Alice gasped and before she realised what she was doing she felt the fingers of both of her hands in his hair, kneading his scalp and silently encouraging him. Oh, this felt so...indescribable! So sinful and bad and so utterly delicious! He was right! She was going to enjoy this. The larger part of her told her that she should not enjoy this at all. But she was here. In his room. To lay with Ilosovic Stayne and please and be pleased by him. But at what price? The...loss of her innocence. The loss of her chastity. But the knowledge that... And he suckled her nipple and Alice lost her train of thought.

Stayne was pleased by her response. Her fingers in his hair felt like tiny fluttering birds that didn't quite know where to alight. That pleased him. He lightly nipped her rosy bud and Alice gasped. Stayne smiled, delighted at her response. He continued to tease her breast and then alternated between those lovely mounds of pleasure, determined to worship each one equally.

When Alice was sighing constantly and beginning to have hitches in her breathing he knew it was time. But he would pleasure her thoroughly first. He wanted to show her all the delights of laying with him. And then when he took her chastity she wouldn't regret it. He did so want her to delight in it!

"Lovely Alice, my dear sweet Alice, will you part your legs for me?"

Alice was flushed and panting now and the very thought made the strange ache swirling and coiling deep in her belly intensify. She was frightened and at the same time she couldn't wait for just that.

She parted her legs just a little. Stayne gently inched his long fingers to her blonde curls and, watching her eyes carefully for any hint of fear, slowly slid them into her moist folds.

"Oh, God!" she suddenly cried out, surprising the both of them. Stayne was delighted and Alice was nearly overcome with a sudden shock of pleasure. She fell back against the pillow limply and opened her thighs wide.

Stayne could barely think. She was enjoying his touch! She was enjoying him! He stroked her moistness while she whimpered and moaned and then he touched her ultra-sensitive nub and as soon as he pressed on it she almost leapt up off the mattress.

"Oh, Ilosovic! Please...don't stop!" she pleaded. "Please!"

"Hush, dearest Alice, the best is yet to come!" He lay flat upon the mattress and slid his hands beneath her tight little bottom and raised her pelvis to his watering mouth. The moment his tongue touched her she squeaked and screeched in delight. Her hips wriggled as he snaked his tongue over her nub, then up and down her soaking wet slit and when he probed her opening she was nearly spasming.

Alice had never felt anything like this! It was so very wrong; yet so very right at the same time! She knew she shouldn't take delight in this, but he was so good! And he was surprisingly eager to please her. Despite her misgivings she couldn't help but squirm and moan in delight. His tongue probed deep inside her and she didn't want him to stop!

Stayne had no intention of stopping. He removed his tongue and began to toy with her again. He drew her tiny centre of pleasure into his mouth and sucked on it firmly. It was only moments before the nubile blonde had her very first orgasm. But he didn't stop. He kept her tiny clit in his mouth and nipped it while probing the very tip of his tongue over the tiniest place of her pleasure. Alice exploded again, this time raking her nails across his shoulders and crying out his name.

"Il...Ilosovic! Please, what about you?" Stayne lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He saw that she meant it.

"Well...I don't know if you are ready to..."

"I am. Aren't I supposed to...to...take your...in my mouth and..."

Stayne kissed her to silence her. Just when she was about to respond he teasingly drew back. "Alice, you don't need to. I'm very large. I'm...to be honest, I'm nearly ready to...I need to be inside you, Alice. Are you ready for me?"

"I...I don't know," she said, her brow wrinkling with worry. "Will you really fit inside me?"

He couldn't lie. "Yes, Alice. But it will hurt you at first. I can't help that. I wish I could, but it will hurt. And you'll bleed a little. But then you will feel pleasure. I promise you."

"Very...very well." Alice resolutely kept her thighs widely apart. She was determined to see this through. She couldn't very well stay an innocent forever. Now was the best possible time to become fully a woman.

"I'll do my best to not hurt you, sweet Alice," Stayne said softly, a tender light in his eye. He was pleased to see Alice smile. It was a small, tentative, smile, but a smile nonetheless.

He moved himself over her and kissed those quivering little lips. Then he pressed his tongue to them and she opened her mouth and allowed him access to her sweet little cavern. Their tongues twined and danced together as he pressed slowly inside her. Alice almost bit him when he began to force himself carefully into her warm, tight sheath. But she was being brave and he admired that.

Alice was hurting. He was so large! It hurt dreadfully but she could feel that he was being as slow and gentle as he possibly could. She was very fortunate today, very fortunate. After all, he could have been an impatient man who just plunged into her, yet the Knave was showing her an incredible amount of tenderness and gentleness.

Stayne pressed on further, still going slow. Alice was very pale now and her entire body was tight. But she continued to allow him to kiss her and she was even trying to enjoy his invasion of her most intimate and precious gift. He was halfway inside her and there was more of him to go! He hoped Alice would find pleasure. He was beginning to doubt himself. Perhaps he would fail her.

Alice suddenly stopped him. "Ilosovic? Please, just push and go all the way inside!"

Their gazes locked. Then he did as she requested. He pushed in and Alice cried out in pain. The Knave winced. Could she forgive him?

"It's...all right," she gasped after a moment. "Just...move slowly." He obeyed. He moved very slowly and after an interminable minute or two she began to respond.

Alice found that the pain was lessening and her body was stretching to accommodate him. Stayne leaned down to kiss her again as he moved more insistently and Alice found her body reacting naturally. Her hips began to grind into his and she raised her pelvis, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Stayne wondered how long he could hold out. The girl was so tight! So beautiful! So sweet and giving and willing. Would she...

And suddenly she was nearing the ultimate pleasure. Before she could register what was happening to her Alice found her body tightening with pleasure from every muscle and nerve. She closed her eyes and saw flashes of light on her eyelids. She heard herself scream out the Knave's name. And then she heard him groan and cry out in a guttural, animal way. And then warmth spurted inside of her. He had reached the same peak she had!

Stayne collapsed atop her, then quickly remembered himself and rolled off her and to her side and gathered her in his arms.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm fine. Are you...pleased? Did I satisfy you?"

"Alice, you did. You pleased me more than any woman I have ever had."

"Then...then I can..."

Stayne felt his heart clench. She was going to leave. She wasn't going to stay. She wasn't going to stay with him. He had hoped, had prayed, even. But he should have known better. But this time was precious. It was worth it. He would carry the memory and the feel of her for the rest of his life. But now was the time to fulfill his promise to her.

"Yes, Alice. Tonight I'll fetch two horses and set you and the Hatter free. Take the Sword and go to Mamoreal."

Alice kissed him enthusiastically in thanks and gratitude. She and Tarrant were going to leave this horrible place tonight! The loss of her virtue was more than worth it. She silently gave thanks that the Knave was a man of his word. At least with her.

"Thank you, Stayne! I mean...Ilosovic. Thank you!"

Stayne smiled. Yes, his smile was intact. But he could not say the same for his heart.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this encounter between Stayne and Alice as much as I enjoyed writing it. All comments are welcome!


	2. You Fulfill Me

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M to be safe.

Stayne is ready to fulfill his promise to Alice. But what will he do now that he knows he can no longer be the Red Knave everyone expects him to be?

**You Fulfill Me**

Stayne collapsed atop her, then quickly remembered himself and rolled off her and to her side and gathered her in his arms.

"Are you all right?" he whispered.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm fine. Are you...pleased? Did I satisfy you?"

"Alice, you did. You pleased me more than any woman I have ever had."

"Then...then I can..."

Stayne felt his heart clench. She was going to leave. She wasn't going to stay. She wasn't going to stay with him. He had hoped, had prayed, even. But he should have known better. But this time was precious. It was worth it. He would carry the memory and the feel of her for the rest of his life. But now was the time to fulfill his promise to her.

"Yes, Alice. Tonight I'll fetch two horses and set you and the Hatter free. Take the Sword and go to Mamoreal."

"You...you mean it? You will...keep your promise to me?"

Stayne quirked his eyebrow at her in puzzlement. "Of course. Did you think I would take your Virtue and then go back on my Word?"

Alice looked down at her hands, which were suddenly trembling, At last she looked into his face and she was blushing furiously. "I...am sorry...Ilosovic. I...I wasn't certain. I hoped you would keep your Word, but I..."

"Never mind," Stayne replied without bitterness. "I know. And you are right to doubt me. I haven't always keep my Word. But I don't want to be that man anymore." He ran his fingers through his mussed hair. "I am tired of always being the villain. I am tired of always being the evil right hand of the Red Queen. I am sick unto death of seeing fear and distrust in the eyes of everyone who sees me. I am so very weary of being at Her beck and call. And I am, above all, tired of not being who I am."

"And...who is that?" Alice asked softly, putting a hand on his chest. The Knave gasped at the unexpected gesture.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't know. But I want to find out. I am...what the Red Queen wants me to be. But that is not enough. I've lost my identity. I've lost my..."

"Muchness?"

The word slammed hard into the Knave's heart. Muchness. Alice was right. He had lost his Muchness. How long ago? How many years ago had he lost it? No, how long ago had he _given_ it away to Iracebeth? He didn't know. But he knew now that he could no longer be an empty shell of a man. Somehow, not only that irritating clown of a Mad Hatter had begun to pierce his mind and show him that something was very wrong with him, but his sudden and blossoming love for Alice had confirmed it. He knew that there was no going back. When Alice left he would never be able to go back to being the Red Knave that everyone knew.

What would he do? Where would he go? He did not know. But he knew one thing. He could not, would not, return to Iracebeth. Even if it meant his execution.

"Yes," he finally whispered to Alice, "I've lost my Muchness. And now that you will leave..." He stopped. He could speak no longer. He turned his face away from her. But to his surprise a soft hand grasped his chin firmly and pulled his head back around.

"Ilosovic," she said earnestly, "what were you going to say?"

Alice peered into his face with a probing expression. It seemed as if she were trying to read his mind. Or his heart.

Stayne swallowed uncomfortably. What did he have to lose? "Alice," he said, "I love you. Don't ask me how I can know that, but I know. I do. Something has been happening to me ever since you arrived. Even when I believed your name was Um. You have...made me see and feel things I never thought I could feel. The truth is that I intend to keep my Word to you. I will set you and the madman...the Hatter free and you may take the Vorpal Sword with you. But I had to have you. I had to love you just once. To touch and feel you and absorb you into my every pore."

"You...love me?"

Stayne stared into her eyes and willed her to see the truth. "Yes, Alice. I love you."

"Then...why don't you come with us?"

Stayne was shocked to his core. "What?"

"I said, why don't you come with us? Leave here! Come with the Hatter and me. Let's all go to Mamoreal with the Vorpal Sword. Let's also take the Bandersnatch. You can leave here and serve the true Queen! And..."

"And?" he prompted gently.

Alice leaned forward timidly, her kiss-swollen lips so close to his that Stayne felt his heart begin to race madly once more. Would she...actually...

Yes...she did! She kissed him and before he could stop himself or remind himself to show restraint he was kissing her back, fiercely and possessively. He felt her fingers grasp his hair firmly and she broke the kiss and pulled his head to her breasts.

He took her up on her silent invitation and made love to her again. If possible, it was even more glorious than the first time. He felt closer to her than ever, as if they were, even for just a few minutes, one person. He felt...complete. She had given no promise or declaration of love, or even of devotion, but her actions showed him that there was hope. Perhaps...

"Ilosovic?" she panted, when they lay spent once more. "I...I don't love you." But she immediately took the sting out of those words with what she said next. "I don't love you, but perhaps I can. I do feel something for you. I no longer fear you. You've been tender with me. You...are a different man now. I know that. And you are even willing to save Hatter, and I know you hate him! And when we are together, I feel strange things; wonderful things. Things I don't understand, but things I want to understand. It may take me some time, but if you are willing to give me that time, then perhaps we can..."

"Yes!" he whispered, kissing her again. Hope surged so strongly in his heart that it almost hurt. To even have a chance with her was more than he could have dared to ask!

Alice laughed a tinkling and charming laugh. "Ilosovic! You are willing to...wait and see? To see what may happen between us?"

"You may have all the time you need!" he said, stroking her golden locks and twirling one around his index finger. "A chance is all I ask."

"Well then, let's get going! You are going to come, aren't you?"

Ilosovic Stayne did not hesitate. "I will. But I will need to have you speak to Princess Mirana on my behalf. Tomorrow I will fight beside you, my...Alice. And if you don't slay the Bitch-Queen's Jabberwocky I sure as Hells will."

Alice smiled at him and he smiled back. At that moment something passed between them that was stronger than anything he had ever felt before. He knew he would die for her. But he was absolutely determined to live, and if that meant he would have to slay that dreadful beast to save her than that is precisely what he would do.

They clasped hands and leaned forward and their foreheads gently touched.

It felt absolutely right. For both of them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this ending to "At What Price?" I wrote this for the Alice/Stayne fans out there! All comments are welcome.


	3. Could You Ever Love Me?

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M to be safe.

Alice has just fulfilled a bargain with Stayne in exchange for her and Tarrant's freedom. Will Tarrant be able to see past what she had to do to in order to save them? Alternate ending to "At What Price?"

**Could You Ever Love Me?**

The journey had been made in relative silence. Alice and Tarrant rode on two great black steeds that Stayne had provided them and Alice carried the Vorpal Sword strapped to her back. The Bandersnatch traveled contentedly beside them, obviously happy to be with Alice and to be escaping his oppressive life under the Bloody Red Queen.

At last they stopped to set up camp. Alice had been dreading this moment. "Tarrant, don't you think we can..."

"No," he said, realising she wanted to press on to Mamoreal, "we need to rest. Alice, _you _need to rest. We have several days before the Battle but you have been through so much..." He broke off.

"Oh, Tarrant!" Alice cried. "I've been through nothing compared to you!"

He looked up at her and his bright green eyes shone with tears. He remembered how she had seen him whipped and that his back was laced with scars that were still raw. "I'd do it again, lass! I'd do anything to save you! I lo..." He stopped again and shifted his gaze uncomfortably to his feet.

Alice smiled. He did have feelings for her! She had suspected as much, but had barely dared to hope. She had been trying in vain to ignore her own feelings. But now that she had her memories back she felt as if she had loved Tarrant Hightopp her entire life. Of course she was grown now, and her love had changed into something so much more...adult. Stronger. More powerful and magical. But just hours before she had...

Then she felt tears well in her eyes and her throat suddenly felt tight. She moved away to lay out their bedrolls and hoped that Tarrant would be too busy to notice her sudden change in mood.

No such luck. He was uncanny in how her slightest change in emotion alerted him.

He placed his hands over hers shyly and gently took the bedrolls from her and laid them side by side. Then he sat down and pulled her down with him. They sat across from each other, their knees touching. Tarrant's eyes flashed brilliant green with flecks of blue that showed his anxiety and concern. Alice's cornflower blue eyes were blurred with tears.

"Alice," he gently lisped, "please tell me what's wrong. I've felt sadness radiating from you every moment since we've left. I thought you'd be happy! I thought you'd... But you aren't. Why not?"

Alice's lips quivered like a small child's. "Tarrant," she wobbled, barely able to speak, and he suddenly grasped her hands to give her courage. "Stayne set us free."

"I know," he said. "He smuggled us into the stables and then lead us safely to the Bandersnatch hut. But..." And then he knew. "Alice," he whispered, "did he force you to...do something? Something very...intimate? Is that why he helped us? Did you bargain your...Innocence for our...and for _my _freedom?"

Alice lost her last bit of courage. She burst into wracking sobs. She had honestly thought that she would be all right with her Choice. She had known she was doing it more for Tarrant than for herself. She had believed that this wasn't like London, and a young lady's Innocence was not such a high price to pay for what she had received in return. And it wasn't, truly. But she hadn't anticipated how devastated she would be afterward.

She had imagined herself bravely putting it behind her and moving on. Moving on to Mamoreal with Tarrant safely at her side and preparing for the Battle soon to come. She hadn't counted on reverting to her upbringing where a woman's Chastity was _everything. _Where a man wouldn't even consider marrying, much less loving any woman who was not chaste. Regardless of the circumstances.

Tarrant wrapped his arms tightly and affectionately around her and tears began to stream down his own face. She had sacrificed her Innocence to that Knave! She had done it, he knew, more for his sake than for her own. He knew Alice. She never would have sacrificed so much if it were only for herself.

Alice cried into his neck and his soft orange hair and when she realised she was making his skin, hair, and his collar wet she tried to draw back but he held her to him firmly, stroking her back and her hair and whispering to her words she did not understand, but knew were words of affection and comfort.

He knew what she had done. Had been forced to do. That evil, _slurvish_ Knave would have allowed her no other way. Even he, a Madman had known that the Knave lusted after her. Everyone had known. And his Alice had done the unthinkable...for him! Yes, she was free as well and they had the Sword, but she had done it mostly for him. She had infiltrated the castle for his sake, willing to risk everything in order to save him instead of retrieving the Vorpal Sword and fleeing to Mamoreal. She never had any intention of leaving him behind, even if it meant risking her life.

He didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. He couldn't give her back her Innocence. That was forever lost. And it was lost because of him, a lowly Mad Hatter whom most looked upon with distaste and blatant disgust. But she adored him; had always adored him. And now she had given what she believed was her most Precious Gift away to a man who had cheerfully slayed countless innocents in order to save him!

"You...could never...ever..." she sobbed, clutching his shirt with scrabbling fingers, "ever think of me..."

She stopped and continued to sob. "I'm ruined! It's hopeless! I have nothing to offer you! I'll never have anything to offer you!"

_What? _She had nothing to offer _him? _Whatever was she talking about?

Tarrant firmly placed his hand under her chin and lifted it so he could look into her streaming and reddened eyes and forced her to look into his own. "Alice! What are you talking about? You have nothing to offer me? Why would you say such a thing?"

Her tears continued to flow but she found strength enough to explain. "Tarrant, I haven't told you before now, and I don't think you could ever really feel about me the way I do about you, but it doesn't matter anymore! I'm a fallen woman! Don't you see? Even if you ever could have...I'm _ruined! _I've been finding myself wondering lately...could you ever love me? But you can't! You never can! Not now! Not any more!"

Then he understood. Alice thought she was no longer fit to be loved! In her World a woman must be a virgin in order to be considered "respectable." She had to be Chaste in order to be considered marriageable. A "fallen" woman was a woman shunned by society and looked down upon as something less than human. Those barbaric customs were causing her unbearable agony she did not need to bear! And...she loved him? His Alice, the Champion, the only woman he had ever looked upon with love and longing returned his feelings?

"Alice? Do yeh...luv meh?" He had slipped into brogue and hoped it didn't frighten her.

"I...yes, Tarrant! I do! I've been telling myself that I don't. And that even if I did that you couldn't possibly love me in return, but it doesn't matter anymore." Her tears began to subside. "I've given away the one thing that...that matters!"

"Did yeh give him yer heart?"

"What?"

"Dih yeh luv 'im, Alice? Did yeh give him yer heart?"

"No! I just gave him my...body. And...although I know it was wrong...I...enjoyed what he did to me. At least at the time I did. I know it was wrong, but I knew I had to please him and so I had to try and make myself into someone who would enjoy the act and enjoy being with him and a part of me...did."

"Alice, lass, ye dih wah ye had te dew. An' it is only...ah...natural fer a body te feel wha' ye felt. 'Specially since ye hae te please 'im. Don' be sew hard on yerself. Ah won' be."

Alice stared at him for a moment and he saw that she was considering his words. But her eyes still showed doubt.

Tarrant smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile and pulled her tear-streaked face closer to his. When she didn't resist he kissed her lips lightly. Then he drew back and stroked her cheeks. "Alice, lass, I can nae give yeh back yer Innocence, but ye've always had mah heart. Always. It dis nae matter if ye've got yer so-called Virtue. Tha's fer th' Above. Nae here. Nae wit' meh. Ye've given meh th' most valuable gift 'o all. Yer heart. An' if ye'll hae meh, Ah'll luv yeh always an' ferever. Ah'll even kill tha' Beast 'o hers. Ah would nae see yeh harmed. 'Specially nauw." He gave her a smile meant to reassure her, and his eyes flashed to purple and gold.

Alice stared at him in amazement. "You...love me? And...what you just said...you mean it?"

Tarrant kissed her again and this time she melted into it. Oh, he was so sweet! Even after having been in the Red Queen's Dungeons he tasted of tea and mint and a slight hint of cherry. His tongue persuaded her lips to part and he wasted no time in tasting every space inside her sweet Alice-lemon-rosewater mouth. When her fingers suddenly knocked his hat off and tangled in his hair to hold him to her he groaned and pressed into her mouth harder, hoping her wasn't hurting her. But if he was she didn't seem to mind. Soon, her tongue and teeth were exploring his sweet cavern with the same intensity that he was hers.

Tarrant growled low in his throat and reluctantly broke the kiss. But he soothed her gasp of disappointment by trailing his mouth down her jaw to her throat and began to press open-mouthed kisses there. He even allowed himself the selfish act of sucking on her flesh in order to leave a Mark. His Mark. And when she would see it later she would remember this moment and remember his love and his pledge. And she would no longer doubt. If he could help it she would never doubt again.

"Tarrant," she gasped.

"Yes, lass?" he gasped back, still kissing her.

"What...what he did..."

Tarrant stopped kissing her and looked into her face. "Go on."

"I..." Her eyes welled with new tears, but they did not spill this time. "I...I wanted to experience those things with you. Only with you." He smiled at her and that gave Alice more courage. "But...I mean...I want to, even now, but I'm..."

"Yer wha'?" he asked. "Perfect? Beautiful? Muchly? Mah Alice ferever?"

She smiled a wan smile. "No...I'm...unclean."

Oh. He knew what she meant. Honestly, even though the Knave was now his sworn enemy more than ever, he wouldn't mind making love to Alice right this moment. But he knew that for Their First Time she would want to be...clean. Washed. He had purposely chosen a place to camp that was not just beside a lake. If there were Red Soldiers or Cards in the forest, as unlikely as that was this far from the Red Castle, he didn't want to risk having such an area being searched and them discovered.

Then he remembered. There wasn't a lake nearby, but there was a stream. If she truly wanted him, and by the White he knew he wanted her and desired her more than anything he could think of, she could bathe. But he had to make sure she was truly ready. Was this what she really wanted? Was it too soon?

"Alice, Ah need ye te thin' on this. Are ye sure? Is it te soon? Ah'll wait fer yeh. Ah'll wai' as lon' as yeh need."

She shook her head. "No. It's not too soon. I love you, Tarrant! And...I know it's more than a little selfish of me, but the sooner you make love to me the sooner I'll forget...forget..."

Tarrant smiled and kissed her again and she sighed sweetly against his lips. "There be a stream nearbah, lass. If yer sure, tha' is. An' Ah alwae hae soap." He reached into a voluminous pocket and produced a slightly used bar. "Ah'll wait fer yeh. Tek th' Bandersnatch wit' yeh. It's nae far."

When Alice left with the Bandersnatch Tarrant scolded the horses. "Ah herd yeh whisprin' an' gossipin! One wor' when th' lassie comes back an Ah'll mek yeh sorry! Sew shut it or Ah'll send yeh bek te th' Bluddy Beg Hed!"

The black steeds fell silent. Darkness and Storm were secretly glad that the Knave had chosen them to take the refugees to Mamoreal. They knew that they wouldn't likely be in the Red Queen's favour for long. So when the Mad Hatter told them to shut it, they did. They looked at each other and exchanged pleased glances, though.

When Alice returned with the Bandersnatch she was smiling and happy and just had her clothes held in front of her to protect her modesty. She seated herself beside Tarrant and blushed as he unabashedly drank in the sight of her.

"Nauw, no hidin' from meh evah agin', lass." He took the clothing from her hands and tossed it aside and beheld her loveliness for the first time. When his eyes finally found hers again she was still blushing. He smiled reassuringly and began to remove his own clothing.

"Nauw, wha' kin Ah do furst teh please mah Alice?" he lisped, eyes flashing green and gold with desire.

Alice blushed again and this time it spread down to her naked breasts. She shyly took one of his hands and covered her left breast with it. "Start here," she said in a breathy whisper.

And he did.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this happy ending for Alice and Tarrant as much as I enjoyed writing it. I didn't see why this story had to end unhappily for either Stayne or Tarrant. This is how I envision it ending with Alice and Tarrant coming together. All comments are welcome!


End file.
